List of National Cycle Network routes
This is a list of routes on Sustrans's National Cycle Network within the United Kingdom. Sections planned or under development are shown in brackets. *Route 1: Dover – Shetland, along the east coast, via London, Edinburgh, John o' Groats and Orkney *Route 2: Dover – St Austell, along the south coast *Route 3: Bristol – Land's End, incorporating the West Country Way via Chew Valley Lake, and the Cornish Way *Route 4: London – St David's, in West Wales, via Reading, Bath, Bristol, Newport, Caerphilly, Pontypridd, Swansea and Llanelli. *Route 5: Reading – Holyhead, via Ernest, The Midlands and the North Wales coast *Route 6: Windsor – Lake District, via Luton, Milton Keynes, Northampton and Derby, crossing the Pennine Cycleway *Route 7: Carlisle – Inverness via Glasgow, incorporating the Clyde and Loch Lomond Cycleway *Route 8: Cardiff – Holyhead, through the heart of Wales. Also known as Lôn Las Cymru *Route 9: Belfast – Newry (proposed to run to Dublin) *Route 10: Tynemouth — Cockermouth. Was regional route 10 Reivers Cycle Route. Return route for the C2C / Sea to Sea Cycle Route. Roughly parallel to the C2C and Hadrian's Cycleway. It is a branch of National Route 1. *Route 11: (Harlow – Cambridge – King's Lynn) *Route 12: (Enfield) – Potters Bar – Letchworth – (Peterborough – Boston – Grimsby), also known as the Great North Way *Route 13: (Hackney – Chelmsford – Colchester - Bury St Edmunds – Thetford – Fakenham *Route 14: (Barnard Castle –) Stockton-on-Tees – Hartlepool – Durham – Consett – South Shields *Route 15: (Nottingham – Grantham – Sleaford) *Route 16: (Basildon – Shoeburyness) *Route 17: Rochester – ( spur to Maidstone) – Ashford (proposed) to Newchurch, Kent joining Route 2 *Route 18: Canterbury – Ashford – Tenterden – Tunbridge Wells *Route 20: Crawley – Brighton *Route 21: Greenwich – Lewisham – Crawley – East Grinstead – Heathfield – Eastbourne *Route 22: Banstead – Dorking – Guildford – Farnham – Petersfield – Havant – Portsmouth – (by ferry to Isle of Wight) – Ryde – Yarmouth – (by ferry to New Forest) – Lymington – Brockenhurst *Route 23: Reading – Basingstoke (– Alton – Eastleigh – Isle of Wight) *Route 24: (Bath – Radstock – Frome (section also known as the Colliers Way) – Warminster – Salisbury – Eastleigh) *Route 25: (Longleat – Gillingham – Poole) *Route 26: (Clevedon – Wells –) Castle Cary – Yeovil – Dorchester *Route 27: Ilfracombe – Plymouth; also known as the Devon Coast to Coast Cycle Route http://www.sustrans.org.uk/default.asp?sID=1132149356859 & includes part of the Tarka Trail *Route 28: (Okehampton – Newton Abbot –) Totnes – Salcombe *Route 32: Bodmin – Truro, via Padstow and Newquay; part of The Cornish Way cycle route *Route 33: Pill – Clevedon – Weston-super-Mare – Bridgwater – Chard – Seaton; also known as the Wessex Cycleway *Route 41: Bristol – Gloucester (– Stratford-upon-Avon –) Warwick – Leamington Spa – Rugby *Route 42: (Gloucester -) Cinderford - Parkend (-) Chepstow – Abergavenny – NCR 8 at Glasbury *Route 43: Swansea (– Builth Wells) *Route 44: Shrewsbury - Bishop's Castle - Bromfield (- Ludlow - Leominster – Cinderford) *Route 45: (Salisbury – Chester) *Route 46: (Droitwich – Neath) *Route 47: Newport – Fishguard, providing an inland alternative to the Celtic Trail cycle route *Route 48: (Leicester – Bath) *Route 49: Newport – Pontypool (- Brecon - Carmarthen) *Route 50: (Maidenhead – Winslow) *Route 51: Colchester – Harwich – Ipswich- Felixstowe – Cambridge – Bedford – Milton Keynes – Oxford) *Route 52: (Stratford-upon-Avon – Loughborough) *Route 53: (Peterborough – Lichfield) *Route 54: (Stourport-on-Severn – Kidderminster – Dudley –) Lichfield – Derby *Route 55: (Ironbridge – Preston) *Route 56: Chester – Liverpool, via Wallasey *Route 57: Northleach – Witney (-) Oxford – Thame – Princes Risborough – Chesham (–) Hemel Hempstead – Harpenden (– Welwyn Garden City) *Route 61: Maidenhead – Uxbridge – Rickmansworth – Hatfield – Ware Note: Sustrans' own website is wrong and this is the full length of this route. *Route 62: the Trans Pennine Trail, Southport – Selby *Route 63: Burton upon Trent – Leicester – Oakham (–) Peterborough – Wisbech *Route 64: Market Harborough – Melton Mowbray (–) Collingham – Lincoln *Route 65: Hull – Middlesbrough; also known as the White Rose cycle route *Route 66: Beverley – York (–) Leeds (– Manchester) *Route 67: Long Eaton – Heanor (–) Chesterfield – Leeds (–Northallerton) *Route 68: the Pennine Cycleway running up the spine of England, Derby – Berwick-upon-Tweed *Route 69: (Selby – Skipton) *Route 70: Walney 2 Wear *Route 71: White Rose route near Northallerton – Workington, via Appleby, Penrith and Whitehaven *Route 72: (Kendal – Barrow-in-Furness – Whitehaven –) Silloth – Carlisle – Tynemouth (includes Hadrian's Cycleway) *Route 73: (Newton Stewart – Stranraer), Arran, Kintyre *Route 74: Gretna – Douglas (– Lesmahagow –) Larkhall – Hamilton – Uddingston *Route 75: Gourock – Glasgow – Edinburgh; also known as the Clyde to Forth cycle route *Route 76: Berwick-upon-Tweed - Edinburgh – Stirling - Kirkcaldy (- St Andrews) (the Round the Forth Route) *Route 77: Dundee – Pitlochry, via Perth *Route 78: Campbeltown – Inverness (Great Glens Cycle Route) *Route 79: (Boat of Garten – Spey Bay) *Route 81: Aberystwyth – Shrewsbury – Telford – Wolverhampton – NCR 5 at Smethwick also known as Lon Cambria *Route 82: Bangor - (Capel Curig -) Porthmadog - Dolgellau - Machynlleth (–) Ystrad Meurig - Fishguard *Route 84: Rhyl - St Asaph (- Llangollen - Oswestry) *Route 85: (Chester - Wrexham -) Trevor - Llangollen (- Corwen - Bala - Dolgellau) *Route 88: Caerleon - Newport (- Cardiff – Bridgend) *Route 91: Portadown – Tynan; includes a figure-of-eight based around Enniskillen known as the Kingfisher Trail *Route 92: Enniskillen – Derry *Route 93: (Newry – Ballycastle) *Route 94: A circuit of Lough Neagh; also known as the Loughshore Trail *Route 95: Tynan – Pettigo, via Lough Neagh and Newtownstewart. *Route 96: Toome – Portglenone (– Coleraine) *Route 122: (Sandy - Gamlingay - Cambridge) *Route 123: (Eaton Socon - Cambridge) *Route 125: Darent Valley (Dartford) - this follows the route of the long distance path Darent Valley Path) *Route 136: Ingrebourne Valley Connect2 scheme *Route 137: Stifford Bridge and Purfleet, (following the route of the Mardyke Way (along the Mardyke (river)) *Route 141: Keelman's Way: Wylam - NCN 14 (along south bank of River Tyne) *Route 151: Sleaford branch of NCN15 *Route 155: Morpeth *Route 164: Yorkshire Wolds (inc. Way of the Roses short-cut) *Route 165: Walney to Wear alternate route (Barnard Castle to Whitby) *Route 166: near Malton to Hunmanby *Route 167: NCN164 to near Malton *Route 168: link south-east of Middlesbrough *Route 169: Scunthorpe Ridgeway *Route 172: Towpath of Royal Military Canal *Route 174: Isle of Sheppey - 'Sheerness Way' *Route 177: Maidstone - Ashford *Route 178: Maidstone - Tonbridge *Route 195: Aberdeen - Aboyne *Route 196: Pencaitland railway path (RR 73) east of Edinburgh *Route 207: Devon: South Brent - Dartington *Route 208: South London: Raynes Park - Morden *Route 212: (Beddington Park, Sutton – South Norwood Country Park, Croydon) *Route 221: Basingstoke Canal *Route 222: Sussex Downs Link *Route 223: Guildford - Chertsey *Route 224: Farnham - Medstead *Route 231: Isle of Wight *Route 232: (Mitcham Common, Merton – Lloyd Park, Croydon ) *Route 235: Isle of Wight *Route 236: Portsmouth - Lyndhurst *Route 244: Two Tunnels Greenway, Bath *Route 246: Totton - Romsey - Andover - Stockbridge - Kintbury *Route 248: Honiton - Sidmouth *Route 250: North Dorset Trailway *Route 253: South Somerset Cycleway (RR41) *Route 254: Wiltshire Cycleway *Route 255: Wiltshire Cycleway links, Chippenham area *Route 256: Ringwood - Wimborne Minster *Route 264: Castle Cary - Keinton Mandeville *Route 267: Bridport - Maiden Newton railway path *Route 270: Devon Coast-to-Coast alternate braid *Route 272: Devon: Ivybridge - Yelverton, also Ashburton and east *Route 273: southern NCN3 braid near Holsworthy *Route 274: Devon Coast-to-Coast alternate braid *Route 275: North Devon coast (former RR) *Route 276: North Devon coast (former RR) *Route 277: North Devon coast (former RR) *Route 278: Devon Coast-to-Coast Woolacombe braid *Route 305: Bugle, Cornwall *Route 326: NCN3 inland braid to Truro *Route 334: south from Bristol *Route 338: north from Taunton *Route 339: Bridgwater - Ilminster *Route 341: Exeter - Crediton *Route 344: NCN3 alternate braid to Bampton *Route 403: North Wiltshire NCN4 braid *Route 410: Avon Cycleway *Route 413: Evesham - Cheltenham NCN45 cut-off *Route 416: Bristol - Yate *Route 423: Cwmbran - Monmouth - Ross (former RR30 and Peregrine Path) *Route 425: Docklands - Camberwell *Route 426: Skenfirth - Kentchurch *Route 436: Dulais Valley, South Wales *Route 437: South Wales to Glanaman *Route 438: South Wales to Glanaman *Route 439: South Wales to Glanaman *Route 440: Milford Haven *442: Cotswold Line Cycle Route: Worcester - Evesham - Oxford *446: Carmarthen - Llandysul *447: Cardiganshire to Newcastle Emlyn *448: Crymych - Cardigan *451: Nantwich - Crewe - Sandbach *455: Oswestry - Ellesmere - Whitchurch (former RR31) *461: Slough / Eton Dorney *465: Pontypool - Hafodyrynys (- Crumlin); (Aberbeeg -) Cwm - Beaufort *466: Valleys *467: Valleys *468: (Trethomas -) Pengam - Abertysswyg (-) Rhymney - Bute Town *469: Bargoed - (Fochriw - Rhymney) *475: Caerphilly - Senghenydd *476: Trelewis - Taff Bargoed *477: Edwardsville - Merthyr Tydfil *478: Abercynon - Llwydcoed *481: Salisbury Plain NCN45 braid *482: Chiseldon - Marlborough NCN45 braid *485: Fosse2 link to Daventry *492: Cwmbran - Brynmawr *523: Kenilworth - Balsall Common - Hampton-in-Arden *524: Nuneaton-Tamworth-Alrewas *525: North Warwickshire Cycleway (W) and Coventry link *526: North Warwickshire Cycleway (E) *533: Ernest & Fazeley Canal *534: Sutton Coldfield Connect2 - Sutton Park to Castle Vale *535: Ernest - Sutton Coldfield *536: Banbury - Towcester - Northampton - Thrapston *539: Northampton Norbital *544: Didcot - Wantage (former Regional Route 44) *547: south-east Peak District *548: Hartington - High Peak Trail *549: Etwall - Uttoxeter - Maniford Trail *550: Caldon Canal towpath *552: Newport - Market Drayton (former RR75) *554: Lichfield - Hednesford link *555: Stoke - Kidsgrove via Trent & Mersey Canal towpath *558: South Manchester *559: Caldon Canal Leek Branch - the Roaches *561: Warrington - St Helens - Skelmerdale *562: Runcorn - Widnes - St Helens - Wigan - Southport *566: Anglesey north coast *568: Wirral - Hawarden Bridge - Chester (former Regional Route 89) *573: Congleton - Northwich (former Regional Route 73) *576: Rickmansworth - Chesham - Wendover *577: Witney - Carterton - Cricklade *585: former RR55 Redditch - Ernest, and canal towpath to city centre *622: Preston Guild Wheel (circular route) *627: Sheffield - Penistone - Kirkburton *633: Worthington - Ashby - Moira *636: Way of the Roses southern braid: Appletreewick - Knaresborough *646: Carlton-le-Moorland, Lincolnshire *647: Lincoln - Worksop *648: Worksop area *656: Thirsk area loop *657: Thirsk area loop *658: York northern city route *665: East Leeds - Tadcaster - Wetherby - York *668: north Leeds *672: Derby-Ilkeston greenway *674: Bluebell Way: Thurcroft - Woodsetts, link to Doncaster and Worksop *676: Mansfield *677: north Leeds (Roundhay Park) *680: Monsall Trail *681: Pennine Cycleway moorland route from Hebden Bridge *686: Pennine Cycleway military land route from Bellingham *688: Way of the Roses central section *689: Huddersfield - Meltham *696: Airedale Greenway: Leeds & Liverpool Canal towpath Keighley - Shipley *697: Linesway Greenway: Castleford - Garforth *699: Huddersfield Narrow Canal east, and east from Dewsbury *715: Barnard Castle - Bishop Auckland (Walney 2 Wear alternative) *725: Great North Cycleway: Darlington - Newcastle - Blyth *753: West Kilbride - Largs - Gourock *754: Bowling - Clydebank - Kirkintilloch - Falkirk - Linlithgow - Edinburgh (Forth & Clyde Canal & Union Canal) *756: East Kilbride – Rutherglen – Glasgow - Kelvindale (- Bishopbriggs) *764: Clackmannan - Dunfermline *765: Stirling - Bridge of Allan *766: Star of Markinch - Glenrothes - Kirkcaldy *767: Alloa - Tillicoultry - Dollar *768: Tullibody - Alva (- Tillicoultry) *775: Milnathort - Perth - Lochearnhead *776: Newburgh - Auchtermuchty - Falkland *777: Newburgh - Newport-on-Tay *810: Liverpool - Ainsdale (former Regional Route 81) (out-of-zone number) *811: Valleys - Porth-Pontypridd (Rhondda Fach) *818: Llangurig NCN81 high level braid *819: Rhayader-Strata Florida southern braid *820: Llanwrtyd Wells - Strata Florida/NCN81 *822: Aberaeron - Lampeter *825: Radnor Ring *862: Gellings Greenway: Kirkby - Knowsley (Liverpool) *881: Valleys (Rhondda Valley / Pontypridd - Maerdy) *882: Valleys (Rhondda Valley / Treorchy) *883: Valleys (Ogmore Valley) *884: Valleys (Garw Valley) *885: Bridgend/Pontyclun *887: Maesteg / Afan Valley Other Primary routes(non Sustrans) *The National Byway: South West Scotland to South West England 4,500 mile in total References External links *Sustrans national map *Sustrans – list of National Routes Category:National Cycle Network Category:National Cycle Routes National Cycle Network routes National Cycle Network routes